Happy Ordinary Day
by SilentBat18
Summary: Oneshot with Terry and Jazz new Batgirl . It's Valentine's Day, and Terry's not in his best mood, but Jazz helps him through it. You don't need to read my other fics to get it, but feel free to do so!


**_A/N: This is a little oneshot dedicated for the upcoming Valentine's day. Not recommended for Dana lovers, but i am still encouraging you to read. I hope you enjoy it, and feel free to review (i love getting reviews)._**

* * *

If there is ever a celebrated day he hates most, it would be today. For some reason, it sickens him to his core, and amazingly this is one of the few times he's glad to be out on patrol as everyone rushes to catch a movie or romantic dinner reservation. Traffic jams force him to park his car in an alley and continue surveillance on wing. As Batman glides from street to street, he stops himself from grimacing every time he sees a couple sharing a moment of affection either on the street or from a restaurant window. Feeling a little nauseous from the happy Gotham citizens enjoying themselves, he takes cover behind a giant billboard advertising heart shaped jewelry. Leaning on the cool metal, he takes a lazy look at the streets below in time to find a gang of three T members breaking into an electronics store.

Before he can swoop down to surprise the looters, a black shadow beats him to it and knocks out the three members with grace and ease. Finding it strange for Batgirl to be out and about makes him frown before he flies down to meet her.

"I thought you had the night off," Terry starts as he steps over a fallen T.

She doesn't turn to look at him. "Some idiot screwed up Henry's schedule," she explains clearly irritated, and kicks a T in the ribs when he tries getting up.

"Still, you didn't have to come out," Terry shrugs.

"Nothing better to do," Jazz replies as she leans on a light post watching Terry tie up the criminals. Once done, Terry returns to the roof he was perched on a few minutes ago with Jazz following him. "So, what's your night been like so far?"

"Quiet."

"It's because of all these women," Jazz starts after noticing his sour mood. When he raises a brow at her, she continues, "women and Valentine's day create peace because they keep their men busy. Get it?" Although she can't see his eyes, she knows he's rolling them in reply. "You're a grouch today," she complains frowning. Shrugging again, he turns and starts walking to the other edge of the roof. "Where are you going?" She asks following him.

"Just taking a walk. Nothing big ever happens on Valentine's day."

"Mind if I join then?" A third shrug. "Are you going to tell me what's bugging you?" He shakes his head making her scowl with disappointment. She silently follows him down to the deserted street and they leisurely walk side by side for a few minutes before Jazz sighs. "I wish I had some chocolate right now."

The random comment makes Terry raise a brow. "Why?"

"Because it's what I do this time of year. Get myself some chocolate and a bad movie."

"Why didn't you do that instead then?"

"I didn't think it was fair for you to be out here alone." He nods and continues staring at the ground as he walks on. "So how come Bruce isn't giving you any orders?"

"He's busy doing whatever he does."

"Which is?"

"I don't know, reminisce maybe," he replies sounding a little more annoyed than he wants to.

"Oh," she says surprised by his cold demeanor. Switching her gaze to the floor in front of her, she tries figuring out the reason for his bitterness. "So what do you usually do on V-day?"

"This. It's just another ordinary day for me."

"I take it you've never celebrated."

"I have before."

"Oh yeah?" Jazz asks perking up a little.

"And I don't find it that special."

"Oh," she replies losing her luster. They walk on in silence again as Jazz tries to think of a way to brighten his mood. "So are you going to tell me who shattered your heart?"

The cold glare she receives surprises her, but it isn't intense enough for her to apologize immediately. "I've warned you about this before, Jazz."

"Fine, sorry. I just thought you would clue me in a little." She regrets the tension that ensues, but she doesn't give up. She gives him a few quiet minutes to calm down before she tries a different approach. "You know, if that idiot didn't screw up the schedules, Henry would have been my first Valentine." Curious, Terry looks at her waiting for her to continue. "I know; it's sad that a 22-year old has never had a valentine."

"I don't see it that way."

"That's because you hate it. I mean it's not like I haven't tried. I remember when I was sixteen, after I got transferred to yet another school, I had a huge crush on this one guy." As she recalls the story, Terry lifts his head to give her occasional side glances. "Well, he was this hot jock, right, I mean incredibly hot, like tall, dark and handsome type hot."

"I get it, moving along," Terry says trying to stop from smiling at her girlish mannerism.

"Well anyway, when the rumor about my record spread, I pretty much became the outcast at school. Usually, I wouldn't have cared, but as the year went on and everyone started dating, I couldn't help but feel left out. So when the school announced a Valentine's Day Dance, I got the courage to ask my crush out. It was the most nerve wrecking thing I had to do, but eventually I walked up to him and asked if he would like to be my date. I expected the rejection, but the next day I wasn't just labeled as the outcast, but as the sad loser who was turned down by the jock. You know how harsh high school can be, but I wasn't going to take it sitting down. That same day, I walked up to him when he was surrounded by his friends, called him a jerk among other things, and punched him straight in the face. I ended up breaking his nose, along with his reputation, and got myself expelled, but at least the humiliation ended. That's when chocolate became my friend."

Terry gives in and lets a smile cross his lips. "I'm guess that was your worst Valentine's Day."

"Pretty much."

"So why did you tell me about it?"

"Thought it would cheer you up," she replies as they reach the harbor. "Why are we here?"

"Because it's quiet."

He leads her down the pier where he leans on the banister as she sits on the floor with legs swinging off the side. They watch the lonely ferry on the water mosey back to its dock for the night. The thick fog that was looming over the sleeping city begins settling around the two engulfing everything around them. Feeling alone and safe from the world, Terry begins to relax a little and takes in a deep breath before slowly releasing it. He looks down to find Jazz's head tilted to one side almost resting on her shoulder as she kicks her legs trying to touch the water inches away from her feet. He can't help but smile at the sight of her, and finds himself wishing she could take off her mask just to see her better.

Making himself more comfortable, he sits next to her resting his back on the pole, and dangles one leg over the edge so that he could face her. Although she gives him a welcoming smile, he doesn't return it as he rests his arm on a raised knee. "Her name was Dana," he starts. The solemn tone wipes the smile off of Jazz's face and makes her straighten her head as she listens. "She was basically my high school sweetheart. She was the only one who wasn't repulsed by my record after I got out of Juvi. She was there for me when I got into trouble, or fought with my dad. She motivated me to stay on track when everything else in life fell apart. When my dad died, she was pretty much my rock, but after I met Wayne, nothing seemed to go right. We got into more fights because of broken dates, and by my senior year, it was an on-off kind of relationship. I don't know why we ended up that way, but I never had time to really analyze it. But the last straw was when I skimped out in the middle of prom night; she called me the next day to end it. A month later she left for college and never looked back."

Looking out to the empty harbor, he continues, "I didn't want her to go, but I didn't want to fight either, and that's all we did by the end. I could tell she was drifting away, but whatever I did, I couldn't pull her back."

"Are you over her?" Jazz carefully asks.

"I'm not really sure."

"What do you mean?"

"There are days I wish we could start over, but then there are others when I'm fine without her, when I'm actually glad we broke up."

"Why did you leave during prom?"

"Some League crisis. I stalled as much as I could, but they needed me."

"What were the things you did to get her back?"

"Little things that reminded her how much I cared about her," he softly replies remembering how careful he was when he thought of ways to make-up.

Looking out to the fog covered city, Jazz tilts her head to the side as Terry watches her mouth twitch in thought. A moment passes before Jazz makes up her mind. "She sounds like a real bitch to me," she blatantly starts without moving.

Offended, Terry scowls at her. "What?"

"You heard me. I mean, you're a nice guy, and if I were in her position, I would have understood where you were coming from. But she had a short fuse, and when the attention wasn't focused on her, she flaked out."

"How would you know?" He asks clearly angry at the quick and seemingly careless assumption.

"It's pretty clear from what you told me. Look, take her off the pedestal and you'll understand what I'm talking about. You had problems, so there she was knowing you'll look to her for comfort. Your dad died, she sympathized and gave you a shoulder to cry on. But when you found purpose in your life and you were doing good for your family because of Wayne, she suddenly starts hissing and throwing fits to get your attention. And to be honest, a broken date isn't a big deal. I find it's the little things that count, and if she can't see how much you cared for her through that, then she's a spoiled brat."

More surprised than angry now, Terry looks away in thought. Even though she delivered it harsher than he would like, she still had a good point. Dana would have stayed if Terry really meant that much to her, but she seemed more worried about where he took her than what they did together. He doesn't remember her appreciating much since she was disappointed so easily. The anger and resentment he holds towards Jazz melts away as reason takes over. Returning his gaze to his partner, he finds he has locked eyes with the back of her head.

She realizes she offended him on a deep level, and she can't bring herself to look up thinking he will be glaring at her. She would rather wait for him to leave first so she could quietly slip away and hide in the cave. However, when he nudges her to get her attention, she's surprised to find a small smile on his face. Unfortunately, because of his mask, she couldn't tell if it's a grateful or strained smile.

"You're smiling?"

"Yeah."

"Uh, are you ok?" She asks frowning a little.

"Yeah. You helped clear things up for me," he hesitantly confesses.

Relieved that he's grateful, Jazz returns the smile. "Glad to hear that."

The two look out to the harbor to see the faint glow of a foggy sunrise slowly brighten the sky signaling the end of their shift. They sit together long enough to see the dark blanket over Gotham lift away leaving it looking crisp and refreshed. As the warmth of the sun begins thinning the thickness of the fog, Terry decides it's time to head home. He stands and offers Jazz a hand. "Need a ride?" He asks as she rises.

"Sure."

After changing out of her suit and getting ready to head home, Jazz accidentally grabs her bag too roughly causing the contents to spill out. Groaning with frustration, she bends down to recollect her things when she notices a chocolate bar with a note attached to it sitting on top of her wallet. Frowning she picks it up and reads in Terry's sloppy handwriting "Happy Ordinary Day." A smile stretches her ruby lips as she remembers her night with him. After stuffing everything back in her purse, she straightens up and starts climbing up the stairs as she happily nibbles on her nougat filled treat.

END


End file.
